Riley Winchester
by RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: Before he left, Sam and Riley Winchester were glued at the hip. Best friends. When Sam leaves for Stanford his little sister goes must deal with him being gone and Dean has to accept the fact that he doesn't know how to deal with teenage girls, like Sam does. No longer a ONE-SHOT! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**OMG MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! So exited to be getting this out to you guys! As always sweetkiwi604 fixed my grammar booboos and added a couple of things! BUT this time I had another amazing writer help me out! wandertogondor ! Show them your love by going over and reading their stories! I promise you will NOT be disappointed!**

* * *

"Riley! Now would be a great time for some help!" Dean yelled, as the spirit of Trent Myers was choking him. Riley was still trying to get her footing back from when the spirit threw her into a brick wall, which hurt like a bitch. She scrambled to her feet and stumbled forward to the grave they had just dug up. Looking in she saw the rotting bones. Years of training kicked in as she dumped a canister of salt and a canister of lighter fluid into the grave and lit it up. She felt the flames licking the tips of her toes and she stepped back so her boots wouldn't catch on fire.

As she watched the fire burn she started thinking about the events of the last few months. It was just three months ago that Sam left for college.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Riley was huddled in the corner on the bed farthest from the door while her dad, Sam and Dean all had it out for what seemed to be the millionth time in their lives. At first it wasn't different from any other fight they would have. Ry would put as much distance from herself and her family without actually leaving the room. This wasn't her idea; it was Dean's after a particularly nasty fight that ended with her having a busted lip and a black eye. Sam and their dad would yell and scream at each other while Dean tried to put himself between the two so that it didn't get too ugly and to try and prevent them from getting in each other's faces._

_"You can't keep me here forever dad! I'm not a little kid, you can't control me!" Sam yelled as Dean shoved him back into a wall and trying to pin his shoulders there so that he couldn't make a move for their dad._

_"So, what are you going to do Sam, leave your family when they need you!? You can't just walk out on us!" John yelled, as he got closer to his sons. Dean stiffened at feeling his father right behind him and didn't know what to expect next._

_"Most fathers would be proud that their kid got into Stanford on a full scholarship but you're acting like I just murdered someone! I mean come on! Can't you be just a little happy for me!?" Sam exclaimed trying to push past Dean._

_"You're not going and that's final." John said in a voice that left no room for argument._

_"Watch me." Sam said, finally breaking free of Dean and picking up his unpacked duffle and threw it over his shoulder._

_"You walk out that door you don't ever come back!" John yelled, at his youngest son. Sam paused for a minute but only to look back at his little sister huddled in the corner with tears streaming down her face. He gave her an apologetic look before walking out the door and slamming it behind him._

_"Damn it!" John hollered as he knocked a lamp onto the floor with his fist. When the lamp hit the ground it shattered into about a hundred pieces, give or take. The broken bits drew everyone's attention to the floor and they all just looked at it as if it held all the answers that they all needed. After a couple of __minutes__ John huffed and grabbed his duffle then stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. To Riley __slamming doors frequented her life more than anything else.__ Ry and Dean still didn't move till they heard the shower coming on. At the sound of the water Riley got off the bed and brought over a trash can and started putting the broken pieces into it, trying to be extra __careful__ not to cut herself on one of the sharp shards. _

_Later that night while John and Dean were out at the bar more __than__ likely hustling pool, Riley couldn't help but think about everything that had happened earlier that day. She picked up her cell phone and pressed her first speed dial contact. She pressed the call button but it didn't even ring._

_'I'm sorry but the number you have called has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again.'_

_At the sound of the message Riley's heart dropped. Sam would never disconnect his phone unless...he was never planning on contacting her._

* * *

**Present **

It took her a minute before she realized that Dean was talking to her.

"...but maybe we should just meet up with dad because you know how he likes for us three to stick together, but if we don't take this job the next town over he might get pissed that we didn't take it and-" Dean paused when he realized that his little sister was still watching the flames not paying attention the him. "maybe we should just take a detour to Disney Land." he said, hoping to grab her attention to no avail. "Riley!" Dean called snapping his fingers in her ear.

"What?" she whined, annoyed that she was being pulled from her thoughts.

"Where'd you go just then?" he asked, watching his sister closely as the last of the flames reflected in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Uh, nowhere. Dean I've been here for the whole time. How hard did you hit your head?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Ever since Sam left their little sister had been quiet and distant and Dean didn't like it one bit, but at the same time he knew that there wasn't anything he could do about it. Sam and Riley were practically glued at the hip. The only time they weren't together is if they were using the bathroom. Yet again, even then if one of them was showering the other would be brushing their teeth or using the toilet. It would have been weird but they wouldn't be able to live without each other and she was just starting to figure this out.

Dean had thought that since Sam left she would replace Sam with Dean, but he couldn't have been more wrong. She was more distant and withdrawn from reality then he thought was even possible for her. Even John saw it in the way she went about her day last time they saw each other about a week before when he sent them on this hunt.

As the last of the flames died down Riley turned and started looking for her gun which was thrown from her hands when she had hit the wall. She spotted it about fifteen feet away from the wall, when she retrieved it she noticed Dean watching her.

"What?" she asked, as she walked over to where her brother still was.

"Nothing." he replied throwing his arm around her shoulders, he felt her stiffen a little as they took their first step away from the grave. "Let's go Rilo."

By the time they got their weapons into the trunk and they themselves crawled into the car Riley was starting to feel the effects of being thrown into a wall at an incredible speed. She laid her head against the window as Dean started the car, instantly music rang out through the night air.

_Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_

_Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Rilo, put in a tape." Sam said, as he drove the Impala with his baby sister sitting shotgun. Dean was with their dad, already back at the motel. It was Riley's sixteenth birthday, just days before Sam left for Stanford and he had just taken her to the fair._

_"What?" she looked at him with bright eyes and __the__ signature Winchester smile on her __mouth__. "You _hate_ Dean's music." she said over the sound of the air rushing through the open windows._

_"But you don't." he pointed out. Riley bent down and started __fumbling__ through the music, stopping when she found her favorite one. She put in the tape and instantly Renegade by Styx rang through the air. She laid her head back against the __head rest__ as they drove down the road and sang along to her favorite song._

* * *

**Present **

"Turn it off!" Riley practically yelled. He swerved slightly from the sudden outburst from his usually quiet sister. "Dean I said turn it off!" She yelled at him again when he made no move to turn it off. Riley would have turned it off herself but she knew that he hated it when she touched it.

"What's the matter with you!?" Dean retorted, as he ejected the tape. He tossed it down and picked up a new tape.

"I don't like that song." she said bluntly and without any hint of explaining herself. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, looking at his sister.

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking over at her, she was now turned away from him looking out the window. "You love that song." he said, glancing back to the road.

"Leave it alone Dean." she said, not taking her eyes off the passing scenery.

"No, I know you like that song. You used to run around the motel room, in nothing but underwear when you were, like four and sang this song over and over again, till we all wanted to rip our hair out." Dean said, reminiscing.

"Yeah, well. Not anymore." She said woodenly. They drove on in silence, Riley praying that Dean wouldn't break it, and Dean scared to break it.

* * *

They pulled up to the motel room about ten minutes later, still sitting in the comfortable silence. "Hey, Ry." Dean said, stopping Riley in mid movement from getting out of the car. She didn't say anything but looked back at him. "You can have the shower first. I'm gonna call dad and see what our next move it."

Riley nodded her head once then got out of the car. Once inside she started gathering everything she needed for her shower, including her iPod so she could listen to music while she showered.

She threw her towel over the shower rod and turned on the water, making it as hot as possible. She picked the playlist on her iPod that was titled 'favorites' and pressed play before stripping and stepping into the flow of scalding hot water. At first she just stood there, but after about two minutes she started crying. At first it was just a few tears but then they became silent sobs that racked through her whole body.

After a couple of minutes of crying, she couldn't stand the stuffy steam as well as the way her knees weakened anymore and sat down in the tub, letting the water rush over her face mixing with the tears. She opened her eyes and watched as the water came pouring down on her skin like a waterfall. She knew that by the time her iPod started playing 'Round and Round' by 'Ratt' that she should have already been done and drying off. She quickly conditioned her hair and washed her body. By the time she finally shut off the water, it was already starting to run cold. Indicating that she had been in there much longer then she knew or intended.

* * *

Dean watched as his Riley made her way into the motel, closing and no doubt locking the door behind her. Dean has had to deal with her moodiness before but most of the time it was Sam who deals with her. I mean, hell the boy used to go shopping for tampons with her, so dealing with her moods wings was really no problem for Sam.

Dean pulled out his cell and instantly called his dad. On the third ring John picked up.

"Hey son, how'd it go?" he asked. As always they first thing her cared about was the hunt, not even an 'are you two okay?' It's always about the hunt.

"Uh, yeah. It went good. Qe managed to escape with only minor bruises. Nothing serious." Dean said. He got out of the Impala and leaned against the driver's door.

"Do I hear a 'but' in that last sentence?" John asked, worried that somehow his two kids had messed up the hunt.

Dean took a deep breath before speaking, "Dad, it's Ry, she's-" he started but was cut off by his father.

"Dean, I'm sure whatever it is it's just a phase that she'll grow out of eventually. Listen I gotta go. Come on back here, unless you found another hunt in the area." John said.

_Typical, _Dean thought.

"Yeah we actually found one in the next town over. We'll meet up with you in a couple of days." Dean told his father. He could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief from John's end but didn't acknowledge it because he knew his dad would just blow it off with empty words.

"Okay. Son, I gotta go." John said, before snapping his phone shut.

Dean knew that deep down his dad cared about the well being of his daughter but sometimes it was easy to forget that fact. Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before unlocking the motel room door and stepping inside. He could hear the shower and the music coming from the bathroom. He wanted to confront his sister about her behavior but he also knew that she would just use PMS or something as an excuse. This wasn't his department, it was Sam's. He sat down at the table and was deep in thought when he realized that the song that was playing indicated that she should have already been out by now.

He got up and walked over to the bathroom, ready to knock when he heard the water shut off. He walked back over to his bed and sat down. A few minutes later the bathroom door finally opened and Riley slowly came out, throwing her dirty clothes in the laundry bag then climbing right into bed. She snuggled down into the microfiber blanket, pulling the bed sheets up to her chin and peering over the pillow with sunken eyes.

"Can you turn off the light." she said, making it not sound like a question at all. Dean huffed out a sigh before switching off the light and making his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning they were sitting in a booth at yet another crappy diner waiting for the slow old waitress to bring them their food. Dean was getting tired of the silence. The only time his sister seemed to talk was when she needed to know something. She never just _talked _anymore and he was beyond tired of it. He knew that the only thing that could make her feel better was Sam, and even though it was against every ounce of his being he didn't give it a second thought if it meant that his little sister would be okay again.

"So I was thinking that after this hunt we could stop off at Stanf-" Dean started but was cut off before given a chance to get a word in edgewise.

"No." Riley said, in a strong tone. Her face was set like a stone wall having no emotion in it whatsoever.

"But I thought you've been all mopey and broody because you miss him." Dean gently admitted, still watching his sister. The reason for her sudden change in emotion was always swimming through his head but this was the first time he had ever said it out loud.

"Dean, I said 'no'."

The waitress came with their food and she set it down in front of them. Riley didn't make a move to eat the food that was placed in front of her. She simply sat looking out the window as if she was waiting for someone to suddenly emerge from the crowded streets.

"Come on Rilo, I think it would do you some good to se-" Dean started, as he leaned forward with a bite of food on his fork.

"I said 'no' Dean! Sam left us, okay? He left _me_ and turned off his phone. He hasn't contacted me at all in the past three- nearly four months that he's been gone. So just accept the fact that he is _gone _and he's not coming back." Riley said finally meeting her brother's eyes. Even though she said it to him, both of them knew she was really just saying it to herself.

Sam was gone and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

**Alright there you have it! My first One-Shot! Let us know what you think!**

**XOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know this is crazy short and I said this was only going to be a ONESHOT but I decided to add and continue this store. Who's happy 'bout that? Yeah I know. Thanks SO much for all the great reviews! I love you guys so much! **

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - I Can't Lose You Too**

"Are you sure he's in there?" Riley questioned Dean, as they made their way to the front steps of an abandoned house. John had sent them on yet another solo hunt and Riley was getting tired of it. Normally Sam or herself would do the research on the hunt but this past time Dean had done it and she was doubting him.

"Riley, how many times do I have to tell you that, yes, he is in there, before you stop hounding me about it?" Dean was getting annoyed by his sisters lack of faith in his tracking skills. She was now crouched down, picking the lock on the front door.

"Fine." she muttered, as the door clicked indicating it was now unlocked. She followed her brother through the front door and into the house. Dean made a signal using his hand and waving a couple fingers towards the stairs, indicating for her to search the upstairs. She gave a single nod before pulling her gun out of the waistband of her pants.

As quietly as she could, she climbed the stairs and made her way to the first door. She stopped to listen for a minute before quietly opening it and stepping inside. The room looked like it belonged to a little girl at one point in time. The bed was made and there was a soft looking, dust covered, teddy bear leaned up against the pillow that had a single, faded red rose on it.

She made her way out the room and into the next one. After she searched all the rooms she made her way back to the stairs. As she slowly descended the stairs she listened for any kind of noise, much like when she approached each bedroom. At first she didn't hear anything but than she was greeted with one familiar voice and one unfamiliar voice, coming from down the hall.

Riley peered around the corner of the wall and found her brother being held at gun point by the demon they had been tracking. She watched as the arm around Dean's neck tightened and the demon sneer something into Dean's ear causing Dean to grow furious.

"Hey!" Riley shouted as she made the corner. "You're not going to shoot him." she told the black eyed man. She held her gun up, showing him that she was putting it down and that she wasn't planing on using it. She was surrendering.

"Riley." Dean pleaded. "Leave. Now." Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dean wanted her to leave. He didn't want her to save him. Well that sucked for him because she had already lost one brother, her best friend and she wasn't about to lose Dean, too.

"No. If you're going to be shooting anyone, it's me. You don't get to shoot him. You shoot me!" she pleaded with such a force behind her words that it amazed her. The demon grinned at her and Dean looked at her with such a horror in his eyes. He looked like he was going to cry.

"No!" Dean cried as he was thrown against the wall, held by an invisible force. The demons smile grew bigger as he raised his gun to Riley.

"I just have one questioned." Riley informed the monster that stood before her.

"What's that my dear?" he questioned, with such a kindness she almost smiled at him.

"I ask that you tell us your name." she requested. The demon just looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and a tilted head.

"Pathalic." his smile grew even wider. "Why do you ask, my child?"

"So that after you shoot me my father can hunt you down and send your ass straight back to hell where it belongs." Pathalic's smile fell from his face as he growled before pulling the trigger and the shot rung out in all three of their ears.

* * *

**I'm sure you all hate me for the cliffy but! This chapter is pretty much only a teaser for the next chapter. Let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter! Will Sam finally come to see his hurt little sister or will he not even pick up his phone? Well I'm open for opinions! Review!**

**XOXOX**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for sticking with this story! Sorry I haven't updated I forgot thatbme sweetkiwi406 and wandertogondor wrote this. I know it's short but it's what we came up with.**

**disclaimer I own nothing.**

* * *

As the shot that Pathalic fired rang through the air, I heard two things: first, the sound of Dean screaming my name, and then the sound of its evil laugh ring out and echo throughout the room.

At some point between the bullet leaving the gun and making its way over to me, years of training kicked in and I had flung myself to the side. The bullet just grazed over my stomach, causing the wound to bleed profusely, and then lodged itself into my right hip.

I couldn't help but cry out in pain as I hit the floor, blood already starting to seep through my clothes. I started reciting the exorcism that Sam had taught me before he left. The demon looked at me with a snarl and started in my direction. He realized a little too late that he was standing over a rug with a devil's trap hidden under it that Dean and I had put there the night before when the demon was out.

His growl became deeper then turned into a scream of pure pain. A scream I, myself, would have liked to unleash at that moment but I needed to finish the job. As I recited the last words the Pathalic flew out of the man's mouth in a cloud of black smoke. Dean dropped to the ground, the invisible force releasing him, making him land on the floor with small 'oomph'.

"Who knew that out of all the devil's traps we rigged this place with that this is the one we ended up needing," I joked a little out of breath. The adrenaline was starting to fade and I was highly conscious of the bullet that was stuck in my pelvis.

"Who knew that you were actually right about where to put one. Seriously, with your luck I don't know how the bullet didn't bounce off your hip and shoot into your brain." Dean tried to take my mind off the pain and it worked too. As he pulled me to my feet and wrapped an arm around me, supporting most of my weight, we made our way outside and to his beloved Impala.

"Thanks for letting me do the exorcism."

He just smirked down at me, "I figured you would want some type of revenge on the son of a bitch."

"Well, good going Sherlock, the demon was in there after all," I teased trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my hip.

"You don't say," he rolled his eyes as he opened the passenger side door and helped me in the car before jogging around to the driver's side, "alright, let's go get you checked out."

"What?" I questioned putting pressure on my wound to try and stop the bleeding, "Why? Just take me back to the motel room, it's not that bad. I can use my belt as a tourniquet."

"Rilo, you're bleeding all over my seats, we're going," Dean replied pulling out onto the residential street and heading towards the nearest emergency room.

The pain in my side was nothing compared to the thought that if Sam found out he might choose to stay at school. Normally, Sam would have been the one dragging me kicking and screaming to get checked out before staying with me until I was able to leave but he had a new life now. A new life that didn't involve me, he had chosen to live in a world without me and I didn't want to deal with the rejection if he didn't show.

"Hey, Dean," I started and the seriousness in my voice made him glance over in my direction, "I'll go get checked out, if you don't call Sam." _

It had been a little less than a day since I was shot. The doctors wanted to keep me for a few days to make sure infection didn't set in and to do some very painful physical therapy.

I was laying in bed watching horrible day-time TV and Dean was sitting in a chair next to me, pretending to watch the television screen that was set on the wall opposite us. I say pretending because he kept glancing over to me and I could tell he was deep in thought about something.

"Alright Dean, spill," I demanded turning off the TV and shifting in starched bed sheets so I could see him better.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently. I, being his little sister, saw right through it.

"Don't do the whole innocent little child act, that's my card to play," I complained. He looked down at his hands for a few seconds before peering back up to me.

"I called Sam," he mumbled and averted his eyes. I about died.

"You what!?" There was a slight spike in my heart monitor when I had registered what he said this. "How could you? You promised!" He looked a little ashamed at admitting that he had called our brother but then there was also the sadness in his eyes and that's when I knew. "He didn't pick up, or call back...did he…"

It wasn't a question because I already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry," came his quiet reply.

"You should have just listened to me." I could see that guilt of this situation was getting to him. So I decided to change the subject. "When's dad getting here?"

"That's the other thing," he wasn't coming. "Pastor Jim called dad about a hunt, he's not going to be here for about a week." I could tell that Dean was upset with dad for taking a job when his little girl needed him and upset with Sam for not picking up or calling back.

"It's probably better that way anyways. Us against the world, right?" Even as I said this I felt tear build up in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away but not before Dean saw.

"Us against the world," he confirmed putting a reassuring hand over my own.

Us against the world. I thought. The odds didn't look appealing but it was as good as I had ever known

* * *

**thanks for reading! Let us know what you would like to tread in upcoming** **chapters**


End file.
